Narben der Liebe
by Blujay-Eichelhaeher
Summary: My first Inkheart story. It's about Dustfinger and Roxane, and it's in German, but there'll be an English version, soon, too. - R&R, plz.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Staubfinger wusste, dass er sterben würde.

Er wusste es von dem Augenblick an, an dem er Basta vor sich auf dem Weg sah, Basta, mit dem Messer in seiner Hand, und dem üblichen weißen Hemd, noch bevor er Bastas Gesichtsausdruck sah – nicht, dass Bastas Gesicht _je_ etwas Gutes verhieß, jedenfalls nicht für Spielleute.

Er musste nicht erst das Rascheln hinter sich im Gebüsch hören, um zu wissen, dass ihm der Rückweg nun ebenso abgeschnitten war wie Basta den Waldpfad vor ihm versperrte.

Es war ein Fehler gewesen, allein nach Ombra zurückkehren zu wollen, nach dem, was gestern auf dem Marktplatz gewesen war, ein Fehler, nicht auf den Schwarzen Prinzen und den Rest der Spielleute zu warten, ein Fehler, heute früh allein zu Roxanes Hof zu gehen.

Ein Fehler, für den er nun mit dem Leben bezahlen würde.

„Na, Feuerfresser?"

Basta sprach leise – er fürchtete wohl, dass noch mehr Spielleute in der Nähe waren, die Staubfinger zu Hilfe eilen konnten. Er wusste ja nicht, dass ihr Lager noch gut zwei Meilen entfernt war.

Zwei Meilen nur…

Zwei Meilen, im Wald, mit ein paar wütenden Feuerfingern auf den Fersen, war eine lange Strecke.

Nein, es würde keine Hilfe kommen.

Staubfinger war allein.

„Ich nehme an, du kommst gerade vom Hof deiner Freundin."

Unwillkürlich machte Staubfinger einen Schritt zurück, als Basta auf ihn zukam, stieß gegen einen der Feuerfinger hinter sich.

Gwin auf seiner Schulter fauchte leise und drohend.

Ohne große Mühe packte einer der Feuerfinger – war es Cockerell? Die Namen von Capricorns Männern konnte er sich ohnehin nicht alle merken – den keckernden Marder am Nackenfell.

Gwin fauchte und zappelte; mit einem Aufschrei ließ der Mann ihn fallen – auf seiner Hand zeigte sich eine blutig-rote Bissspur.

Unwillkürlich musste Staubfinger grinsen.

Ein Faustschlag traf seine Wange, so heftig, dass er stürzte, und dass für einen Augenblick Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzten. Er schmeckte Blut, konnte jedoch, als er behutsam mit der Zungenspitze nachprüfte, keine lockeren Zähne feststellen.

Basta packte ihn unsanft am Kragen und stellte ihn wieder auf die Beine, seine Spießgesellen hielten die Arme des Feuerspuckers fest.

Noch immer tanzten Sterne vor seinen Augen, als Bastas Faust ihn in den Magen traf und ihm erneut die Luft aus den Lungen trieb.

Einer der beiden Feuerfinger packte Staubfingers Haar, riss ihm den Kopf ins Genick und hielt ihn fest.

Staubfinger hielt den Atem an.

Hatte man wohl noch Zeit, die Klinge zu spüren, bevor der Tod eintrat?

Natürlich hatte man das; Basta verstand sich darauf, den Tod eines Mannes hinauszuzögern, wenn er es wollte.

_Roxane…_

Sie würde ihn verfluchen – eine Frau hatte ohnehin nicht viel zu melden, aber eine schwangere verwitwete Spielfrau war vogelfrei, oder schlimmeres.

Erneut schien die Angst ihm die Kehle zuzuschnüren – nicht nur um sich selbst, auch um Roxane…

Wieder ein Schlag ins Gesicht; mit einem hässlichen Knacken spürte er, wie seine Nase nachgab.

Warmes Blut lief über sein Gesicht, er spürte es auf seinen Lippen; es hinterließ einen seltsam-salzigen, vertrauten Nachgeschmack.

„Wir werden ihr einen kleinen Besuch abstatten, wenn wir hier fertig sind, Feuerfresser. Sie wird es bitter bereuen, dass sie mich zurückgewiesen hat, das kannst du sicherlich vorstellen, oder?"

_Nicht antworten, Staubfinger._, befahl er sich selbst _Nicht antworten, das macht ihn nur wütend…_

Leider war es schwer, gelassen zu bleiben, während man fast skalpiert wurde und einem das eigene Blut über das Gesicht lief und aufs Hemd tropfte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn mitnehmen? Ich würde zu gern sein Gesicht sehen, wenn seine geliebte Hure um sein jämmerliches Leben bettelt."

Unwillkürlich spannten sich die Muskeln an seinen Oberarmen – nichts, was man tun sollte, wenn einem gerade die Arme auf den Rücken gedreht wurden – und Staubfinger stöhnte auf, als es ihm fast die Schultern aus den Gelenken riss, als Cockerell härter zugriff, um ihn festzuhalten.

„Mach ihn fertig, Basta, und dann lass uns von hier verschwinden. Ich hab' keine Lust, dem Schwarzen Prinzen und seinem Bären über den Weg zu laufen, und das verdammte Mardervieh hat sich auch schon in die Büsche geschlagen.", erklang die Stimme eines der beiden Männer neben seinem Ohr.

Gwin.

Tapferer, schlauer Gwin.

Er würde sicher allein zum Lager finden, und wenn er dort ohne Staubfinger auftauchte, würde der Schwarze Prinz wohl begreifen, dass es Probleme gab.

Was nichts daran änderte, dass er dann zwei Meilen im Wald überbrücken musste, und in der Zeit hatte Basta ihm, Staubfinger, wohl schon die Kehle durchgeschnitten.

Andererseits, wenn es ihm gelang, Basta in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln…

„Und wie genau… stellst du dir deine Rache vor, hm? Glaubst du, du kommst ungeschehen davon, wenn du zwei Spielleute umbringst? Der Schwarze Prinz wird-"

„Halt deine vorlaute Zunge im Zaum, sonst schneide ich sie dir heraus.", zischte Basta und legte ihm die flache Seite der Klinge unters Kinn, „Mal sehen, wie du dann mit dem Feuer sprichst!"

Nicht darauf hören, weiterreden.

Zeit schinden.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht beleidigst du das Feuer ja, wenn du mich tötest. Vielleicht bringt es Unglück. Du hast kein Amulett, das dich vor dem Feuer schützt, oder?"

Beim Ausdruck in Bastas Augen wurde ihm angst und bange.

_Zwei Meilen, Staubfinger, zwei Meilen…_

„Hast du schon vergessen, wie sich Flammen auf der Haut anfühlen? Ich könnte es dir nochmal zeigen, nur zur Erinnerung-"

Der wahnsinnige Hass in Bastas Augen wich einem süffisanten Lächeln; ein Ausdruck, der Staubfinger überhaupt nicht gefiel.

„Wie willst du das Feuer herbeirufen, wenn du deine Finger dazu nicht benutzen kannst?"

Für einen Augenblick nahm die Angst ihm den Atem.

Basta war durchaus im Stande dazu, ihn zum Krüppel zu schlagen oder zu verstümmeln, und ein Spielmann, der seinen Beruf nicht mehr ausüben konnte, war meistens nicht einmal mehr seinen Kameraden etwas wert.

Erst letzten Winter hatte ein Jongleur, der früher einmal mit ihnen durch die Lande gezogen war, sich in einem Schneesturm verirrt, und binnen einer Woche waren seine Fingerkuppen schwarz geworden und abgefallen. Nun musste der Ärmste sich sein Essen im Ombra erbetteln, und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er verhungern würde.

„Ich sehe, es hat dir die Sprache verschlagen, Feuerfresser.", stellte Basta erfreut fest.

Er wandte sich an Cockerell und den anderen, dessen Gesicht Staubfinger noch immer nicht gesehen hatte.

„Brecht ihm die Finger."

„Nein!" In Staubfingers Stimme schwang blanke Panik mit. „Nein, bitte-"

Es raschelte und knackte im Gebüsch neben ihnen und ein weiterer von Bastas Spießgesellen tauchte neben ihnen auf.

„Wir haben keine Zeit, Basta, der verfluchte Marder ist zum Lager zurückgelaufen, und die sind jetzt auf der Suche nach Staubfinger. Was immer du mit ihm vorhast, beeil dich, denn mit dem Schwarzen Prinzen und seinem Bären leg' ich mich nicht an!"

Basta knurrte unwillig und wandte sich wieder Staubfinger zu.

„Also gut, das muss warten. Aber ich bin nicht hierher gekommen, um nun unverrichteter Dinge wieder abzuziehen, dessen kannst du dir sicher sein, Feuerfresser. Halt ihn gut fest.", sagte er in Cockerells Richtung, „Dass er mir nicht verschwindet, klar?"

Staubfinger schluckte.

Er hörte, wie die Klinge von Bastas Messer aus dem Futteraal glitt – sie hörte sich sehr lang an.

_Roxane…_

„Wir werden sehen, wie sehr dich die kleine Schlampe wirklich liebt.", zischte Basta.

Sein Pfefferminzatem strich Staubfinger über das Gesicht, unwillkürlich versuchte er, den Kopf beiseite zu drehen.

Es misslang.

Basta war flink mit dem Messer, sicherlich, aber im Augenblick brauchte er sich nicht zu beeilen.

Er hatte alle Zeit der Welt.

Man sagt, dass der menschliche Körper bei schweren Verletzungen Adrenalin ausschüttet, sodass dem Verletzten hinterher die Szenerie nur noch schemenhaft, wenn überhaupt, bewusst ist.

Tatsache war, dass dieser Augenblick Staubfinger noch Jahre später in unzähligen Alpträumen heimsuchte, vollkommen detailliert und schonungslos.

Nacht für Nacht fuhr er schreiend aus dem Schlaf, weil er die Klinge von Bastas Messer im Gesicht spürte.

Er roch seinen Pfefferminzatem, spürte Cockerells Griff schmerzhaft an seinen Schultern, hörte das Lachen der beiden anderen Feuerfinger und seine eigenen Schreie, wie die Klinge Haut und Fleisch zerteilte.

Er verlor nicht das Bewusstsein, so sehr er sich auch danach sehnte, nein.

Erst, als Cockerells Griff sich lockerte, Basta die blutige Klinge seines Messers achtlos an Staubfingers Hemd abwischte und sich dann hastig mit den Feuerfingern davon machte, als er die Rufe der Spielleute, die sich auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht hatten, bereits hören konnte, als er wimmernd und zusammengekauert auf dem Waldboden lag, die Hände auf das Gesicht gepresst, wurde ihm endlich schwarz vor Augen.


	2. Begehrt

_Das einzige, was Staubfinger wahrnahm, waren die Flammen.  
Sie wirbelten um seine Hände, umschmeichelten seinen Oberkörper, ohne ihn jedoch zu verbrennen, und entlockten seinem Publikum, das aus allen Alters- und Berufsklassen stammte und sich vor der kleinen Plattform, auf der er stand, drängte, begeisterte „Aah"s und „Ooh"s.  
Staubfinger grinste, wisperte ein paar letzte Worte und brachte die Flammen zum Erlöschen.  
Er verbeugte sich und warf einer Kaufmannstochter von etwa vierzehn Jahren, die in einer der vordersten Reihen stand und ihn fasziniert anstarrte, eine Kusshand zu, während von allen Seiten Münzen in den Korb fielen, den er an der Seite aufgestellt hatte.  
Suchend glitt sein Blick über den Marktplatz, und schließlich entdeckte er den Schwarzen Prinzen nur wenige Meter entfernt, neben sich den Bären, und bei ihnen…  
Er streifte sich sein Hemd über und machte sich auf den Weg durch die Menge zu Roxane, nachdem er das Geld aus dem Korb sicher in einem Beutel hatte verschwinden lassen, den er wie üblich unter seinem Hemd trug, doch noch bevor er sie erreicht hatte, trat ihm jemand in den Weg.  
Ein Eisklumpen senkte sich in Staubfingers Magen hinab, als habe ihn eine Faust getroffen, als er Basta erkannte.  
Basta, Capricorns treuester Diener, unter dessen Führung schon diverse Dörfer wie dieses hier in Flammen aufgegangen waren.  
Basta, der sich soeben mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das Staubfinger ganz und gar nicht gefiel, an Roxane wandte.  
„Sieh an, es gibt also auch hübsche Spielfrauen. Ach nein, du bist ja diese Bäuerin, dir gehört der Hof südöstlich von Ombra, richtig?"  
„Ja."  
Roxanes Stimme klang ruhig und kühl, doch gänzlich ließ sich die Angst nicht aus ihren Augen verbannen.  
Staubfinger sah, wie ihr Blick nervös über die Gesichter der Menschen um sie herum wanderte.  
Schließlich entdeckte sie ihn und wirkte gleich ein wenig entspannter.  
„Hab' davon gehört… he, so ein Bauernhof ist 'ne verdammt riskante Sache, wenn da mal ein Feuer ausbricht…"  
Roxanes Augen wurden schmal, doch sie sagte nichts.  
Staubfinger biss die Zähne zusammen.  
„Was hältst du davon, stattdessen in Capricorns Unterschlupf zu wohnen? Capricorn kann dich vor Brandstiftern beschützen, weißt du, und außerdem ist da alles aus solidem Stein, so leicht bricht da kein Feuer aus, und die Verpflegung ist auch nicht die schlechteste… he, stell dir das mal vor, wir beide, allein im Wald…"  
„Nein, danke."  
Roxane verzog das Gesicht.  
Basta knurrte leise.  
„Ah, du bist dir wohl zu fein für uns? Oder glaubst du, du brauchst keinen Schutz, weil du schon einen Beschützer hast?"  
Unwillkürlich flackerte Roxanes Blick zu Staubfinger hinüber.  
Basta folgte ihrem Blick und grinste.  
„Ah, der Feuerfresser? Natürlich, er kennt sich schließlich mit sowas aus."  
Der verachtende Blick, mit dem Basta ihn maß, ließ Staubfinger einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen, doch er trat neben Roxane, nahm ihre Hand und drückte diese leicht.  
„Ich schätze, du solltest jetzt verschwinden.", sagte der Schwarze Prinz von der Seite, „Capricorns Männer sind in diesem Teil des Landes nicht gern gesehen, weißt du?"  
Basta setzte zu einer Bemerkung an, die vermutlich mehrere Beleidigungen und diverse Gewaltfantasien beinhaltete, verkniff sie sich jedoch, als der Bär sich drohend hinter dem Schwarzen Prinzen aufrichtete und ein leises Grollen von sich gab.  
„Wir sehen uns.", sagte Basta mit einem Unterton, der Staubfinger ganz und gar nicht gefiel, „Wir sehen uns, Feuerfresser, keine Sorge."_

Feuer.  
Feuer, das in ihm brannte.  
Es war nicht wie das Feuer, mit dem er auftrat, nein.  
Dieses Feuer verschlang ihn.  
Es zog sich durch seinen Körper, loderte in jeder Faser.  
Es fraß ihn auf.  
Es leckte an seinem Oberkörper, seinem Gesicht.  
Er würde sterben.  
Staubfinger sehnte sich den Tod herbei.  
_Bitte, macht, dass es aufhört, schickt mir die Weißen Frauen, bitte…_  
„Staubfinger.", wisperte eine Stimme, „Staubfinger, um Gottes Willen…"  
Das waren nicht die Weißen Frauen.  
Er kannte diese Stimme, und er kannte auch die Hand, die ihm sanft und liebevoll das blutverklebte Haar aus der Stirn strich.  
Angenehme Kühle blieb zurück – und der Schmerz.  
Mit einem erstickten Aufstöhnen versuchte er, den Kopf beiseite zu drehen.  
Es gelang ihm nicht, stattdessen riss die plötzliche Bewegung die kaum verheilten Wunden auf seinem Gesicht wieder auf.  
Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er geschrien hatte, aber der sanfte Druck auf seine Hand verstärkte sich.  
„Pscht.", wisperte Roxane, „Ist ja gut, Staubfinger. Ich bin hier."  
Sie hielt seine Hand fest, ganz fest, als fürchtete sie, ihn zu verlieren, wenn sie ihn losließ.  
„Wer hat dir das angetan, Staubfinger? War es Basta?"  
„Natürlich."  
Der Schwarze Prinz nahm neben Roxane Platz und warf einen besorgten Blick auf Staubfinger, der wieder reglos dalag.  
„Scheint so, als wären wir gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen.", murmelte er.  
„Ich weiß es nicht."  
Roxane biss sich auf die Lippen.  
„Ich… er hat hohes Fieber, Prinz. Ich weiß nicht, ob er das überlebt, w-wenn er keinen Bader bekommt…."  
„Kein Bader in Ombra wird ihn behandeln, und die wenigstens Dörfer haben ihren eigenen Bader… und wenn wir in der Natternburg nach einem Arzt suchen, sind wir gehängt, bevor wir überhaupt einen gefunden haben. Was ist mit der Nessel?"  
„Sie hat mir bereits recht klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie sich nicht um die Spielleute schert, und dass sie nicht allzu viel von uns hält."  
Roxane seufzte tief.  
„Es gibt einen Bader in der Nähe der Natternburg. Man sagt, er schickt niemanden fort, ob Spielmann oder nicht, und er verlangt nicht allzu viel Geld."  
Etwas weiches rollte sich neben Staubfinger zusammen; er spürte Gwins buschigen Schwanz an seiner Hand.  
„Gwin vermisst seinen Herrn, hm?"  
Der Schwarze Prinz grinste leicht und kraulte das Nackenfell des Marders.  
„Da ist er nicht der einzige.", murmelte Roxane.  
Der Prinz sah zu ihr.  
„Ihr solltet nicht hier bleiben. Falls Basta vorhatte ihn umzubringen – was ich nicht bezweifle – kommt er höchstwahrscheinlich her, um sein Werk zu vollenden und seine Drohung wahrzumachen. Ich kann euch schlecht eine Truppe Spielmänner zum Schutz dalassen."  
Roxane, die Staubfingers Hand noch immer fest umklammerte, berührte behutsam die Schläfe des Feuerspuckers mit den Fingerspitzen.  
„Ich kann meinen Hof nicht verlassen.", sagte sie leise, „Basta würde ihn niederbrennen. Der Hof ist alles, was ich habe, Prinz."  
Der Schwarze Prinz seufzte leise.  
„Nun gut, ich werde sehen, wie weit wir unsere Abreise noch hinauszögern können, aber viel Zeit bleibt uns nicht. Denkst du, du kannst dich allein um Staubfinger kümmern, vielleicht mit der Hilfe von ein paar der anderen Frauen?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht." Roxane schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Prinz."


	3. Beraubt

„Staubfinger?"  
Roxane nahm neben ihm Platz und strich ihm über den Handrücken.  
„Kannst du mich hören?"  
Er bewegte sich schwach, sie konnte ihn leise stöhnen hören, als seine aufgesprungenen Lippen zuckten.  
„Pscht." Sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. „Nicht reden, ja?"  
Staubfinger antwortete nicht, doch der Druck auf ihre Hand verstärkte sich unmerklich.  
„Ich muss die Verletzungen säubern.", fuhr Roxane leise fort, „Damit sie sich nicht noch mehr entzünden."  
Staubfingers Druck auf ihre Hand erhöhte sich unmerklich; er gab sein Einverständnis.  
„Also gut.", murmelte Roxane, „Abgekochtes Wasser, Weißdornlösung und Alkohol für die Schnitte… fangen wir mit dem Wasser an."  
Sie griff nach einem der Tücher, die sie bereitgelegt hatte, und schob ihre freie linke Hand wieder unter Staubfingers.  
„Drück, so fest du willst.", sagte sie leise und machte sich daran, Staubfingers Gesicht von Schmutz und getrocknetem Blut zu befreien, möglichst, ohne dabei die Wunden auf seinem Gesicht zu berühren.

Es wurde für sie beide eine Tortur.  
Staubfinger zuckte und biss sich die Lippen blutig, wenn sie sein Gesicht nur berührte, und Roxane tat ihr bestes, um ihn zu schonen, doch es gelang ihr kaum.  
Als sie fertig war, hatte sich das Tuch in ihrer Hand dunkelrot gefärbt und die Hand, die sie Staubfinger überlassen hatte, war rot angelaufen.  
Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn behutsam auf die Lippen. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend blieb sie neben ihm liegen, den Kopf an seiner Schulter, und strich ihm behutsam mit einer Hand über die Brust.  
Staubfinger blinzelte schwach, starrte aus fiebrig-glänzenden, halb geschlossenen Augen zur Decke.  
„Es tut mir so leid."  
Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie überhaupt verstand, doch sie sprach trotzdem weiter.  
„Wenn ich Basta nicht abgewiesen hätte, dann hätte er dir das nicht angetan…"  
„Wenn ich… auf dich gehört hätte…"  
Seine Stimme war so leise, dass sie ihn kaum verstand.  
„…dann hätte er das… auch nicht…"  
„Aber gefunden hätte ich ihn trotzdem, egal, ob du dann daneben stehst oder wer auch immer."  
Roxane fuhr zusammen.  
Mit einer Bewegung stand sie neben dem Bett.  
„Verschwinde aus meinem Haus!", fauchte sie, „Sofort!"  
Basta grinste, zog sein Messer hervor und fuhr mit dem Daumen prüfend über die Klinge.  
„Und wenn nicht, was willst du dann tun, mich ohrfeigen?"  
_Verdammt!_  
Roxane verschränkte die Arme – mehr, um dafür zu sorgen, dass ihre Finger nicht mehr zitterten, als um sich zu schützen.  
Basta war sicherlich nicht allein, und sie konnte weder kämpfen noch –  
Die Lampe.  
Auf einem Tisch neben der Eingangstür, direkt neben Basta, flackerte ein Windlicht, eine kleine Lampe, die sie gerade benutzt hatte.  
Hinter sich konnte sie Staubfingers Stimme hören, so leise, dass sie ihn kaum hören konnte, und Basta tat es mit Sicherheit nicht – aber würde das Feuer ihn hören?  
Basta machte ein paar Schritte nach vorn, auf Roxane zu, die unwillkürlich ein Stück zurückwich.  
„Na, wie geht es denn dem Feuerfresser?"  
„Nicht besonders."  
Nervös fuhr sich Roxane mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen.  
Die Flamme der Kerze flackerte leicht, einige Funken stoben auseinander, erloschen jedoch recht bald wieder.  
Staubfinger redete noch immer kaum hörbar ohne Unterlass auf die Flammen ein, doch sie gehorchten nur träge; er war zu schwach und zu weit entfernt…  
„Ja, das dachte ich mir auch schon."  
Ein weiterer Schritt auf Roxane zu, sie wich erneut zurück und stieß gegen Staubfingers Lager.  
„Falls du allein gekommen bist, Basta, kann ich dir versichern, dass du diesen Ort nicht lebend verlassen wirst."  
Irrte sie sich oder war ihre Angst so deutlich in ihrer Stimme zu spüren?  
„Der Schwarze Prinz ist ganz hier in der Nähe, und wenn er dich hier findet, dann…"  
„Ich bitte dich."  
Basta gähnte demonstrativ.  
„Der Schwarze Prinz hat sein Lager etwas entfernt von hier im Wald, das weiß ich, und er ist genau dort, und nirgendwo sonst. Abgesehen davon bin ich nicht allein gekommen – Cockerell und der Schlitzer warten draußen. Und sie sind nicht die einzigen."  
Ruckartig packte er ihre Schulter, riss sie an sich und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund, das Messer an ihren Rücken gedrückt.  
Roxane knurrte leise – und biss ihm mit aller Kraft auf die Unterlippe.  
Basta stieß einen unterdrückten Fluch aus und schlug ihr mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht.  
Mit einem leisen Aufschrei ging Roxane zu Boden, stellte jedoch von dort aus erfreut fest, dass Bastas Unterlippe blutete.  
Er packte sie im Genick wie ein Kaninchen und zerrte sie hoch.  
„Weißt du, was ich für gewöhnlich mit Frauen tue, die mich zurückweisen?", zischte er, seine Lippen dicht neben ihrem Ohr.  
„Du schreibst ihnen Gedichte?", riet Roxane und zappelte in seinem Griff, es gelang ihr jedoch nicht, sich zu befreien. Sie konnte Bastas Hände auf ihrem Rücken spüren, er legte einen Arm um sie und hielt sie fest, während die andere Hand recht zielstrebig über ihren Körper glitt.  
„Wenn du mich noch einmal beißt, breche ich dir jeden Knochen, und deinem Feuerfresser ebenfalls!", zischte er.  
Sie spürte seinen Atem im Genick und wusste jetzt schon, dass sie für den Rest ihres Lebens nie wieder Minze riechen können würde, ohne an diesen Augenblick zu denken.  
Noch einmal mobilisierte sie all ihre Kräfte, riss ihren Arm los und griff nach dem Windlicht auf dem Tisch, um Basta dieses mit aller Kraft gegen den Kopf zu schlagen.  
Sie traf; Bastas Griff lockerte sich und sie befreite sich von ihm.  
Wütend schlug Basta mit der Hand auf die kleinen blauen Flammen, die an seinem Ärmel leckten. In seiner Hand blitzte sein Messer auf und er setzte dazu an, sich auf sie zu stürzen, doch bevor er eine Bewegung machen konnte, nahmen die Flammen an seinem Ärmel schlagartig Gestalt an.  
Hinter Basta konnte Roxane Staubfinger erkennen, der irgendwie auf die Beine gekommen war und seine verbliebene Kraft dazu nutzte, die Flammen an Bastas Mantel höher wachsen zu lassen und Capricorns Stellvertreter gleichzeitig so gut er konnte zusammenzuschlagen.  
Basta schrie auf, als die Flammen an seinem Körper empor wanderten und hastig wandte Roxane den Blick ab und griff nach Staubfingers Hand.  
„Raus hier! Staubfinger, hörst du mich?"  
Der Feuerspucker konnte sich sichtlich kaum auf den Beinen halten, Blut lief ihm über das Gesicht und Roxane musste einen Arm um ihn legen und ihn stützen, doch sie erreichten die Tür des kleinen Hauses, bevor Basta es tat, und gerade, als Staubfinger draußen die Kräfte verließen und er wieder zu Boden sackte, ging der hintere Teil des Hauses in Flammen auf.

Später konnte Roxane nicht sagen, wie lange sie beide eng umschlungen auf dem Waldboden gehockt hatten oder wie sie dahin gelangt waren.  
Sie erinnerte sich dunkel, Staubfinger hoch- und hinüber in den Wald gezerrt zu haben, in den Wald, in der Hoffnung, dass Capricorns Männer vorläufig zu beschäftigt damit waren, Basta zu retten, als sich um sie zu kümmern, doch weit waren sie nicht gekommen; es war ein Wunder, dass Staubfinger sich überhaupt so lange hatte auf den Beinen halten können, und auch ihre Beine hatten ihr den Dienst verweigert.  
Schließlich waren sie beide, am ganzen Körper zitternd, auf dem Waldboden sitzen geblieben.  
Staubfingers Schläfe ruhte an ihrer Schulter, sein Blut tropfte auf ihr Hemd hinunter und er hatte die Arme um ihre Hüfte gelegt, drückte sie an sich, als fürchtete er, dass sie verschwand, wenn er sie losließ, während sie noch immer am ganzen Körper zitternd seine Schultern festhielt, bemüht, Bastas Hände aus ihrem Kopf zu verdrängen, die sie noch immer überall spürte.  
„Es tut mir leid.", wisperte Staubfinger, immer und immer wieder, „Es tut mir leid, Roxane, es tut mir leid, so leid, ich hab' auf Basta gezielt, nicht auf das Haus, nur auf Basta, es tut mir leid…"  
„Ich weiß." Behutsam strich sie ihm über den Hinterkopf, wiederholte ihre Worte in demselben monotonen Singsang. „Ich weiß es doch, Staubfinger. Es war nicht deine Schuld."


	4. Bewacht

Roxane war sich durchaus im Klaren darüber, was sie für einen Anblick bieten musste.  
Ihr Kleid war von Basta zerfetzt worden und außerdem über und über mit Staubfingers Blut verschmiert, außerdem klatschnass vom Regen, der im Laufe der Nacht eingesetzt hatte, und es war kein Wunder, dass dem Schwarzen Prinzen die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen, als sie im frühen Morgen, als sie sich endlich getraut hatte, Staubfinger kurzzeitig allein zu lassen und sich auf den Weg ins Lager der Spielleute zu machen, vor ihm auftauchte, dreckbespritzt und offenbar mehr tot als lebendig.  
So brauchte sie ihn auch nicht allzu lange davon zu überzeugen, sie zu begleiten, und der Prinz folgte ihr zusammen mit Wolkentänzer, einem weiteren Freund Staubfingers, und half ihr dabei, Staubfinger im Lager der Spielleute unterzubringen und ein neues Kleid für sie zu organisieren.  
Der Regen hatte Staubfinger ganz und gar nicht gut getan, ebenso wenig wie nahezu durchwachte Nacht im Wald.  
Er reagierte nicht, als Roxane ihm half, auf einem Lager in einem der Zelte Platz zu nehmen, und als Roxane besorgt über seine Stirn strich, stellte sie fest, dass das Fieber erneut gestiegen war. Und jetzt hatte sie weder Desinfektionsmittel noch die Kräuter von ihrem Hof, mit denen sie ihn behandeln konnte…  
Kein Zweifel, Staubfinger musste zu einem Bader, und das schnell.

„Prinz?"  
Roxane nahm draußen vor dem Zelt neben ihm Platz.  
„Wann werdet ihr weiterziehen?"  
Der Prinz lächelte schwach.  
„Sobald wie möglich, wenn ihr mit uns reist. Der Schleierkauz wird sich freuen, Staubfinger einmal wiederzusehen… wenn er es sich auch sicher unter anderen Umständen erhofft hat."  
„Wie lange werden wir brauchen?"  
„Drei bis vier Tage sicherlich. Der Regen hat die Straßen aufgeweicht und wir werden einen Karren oder vergleichbares für Staubfinger brauchen… ich glaube nicht, dass er sich auf den Beinen halten kann, oder?"  
Roxane schüttelte den Kopf.  
Sie spürte, wie der Gedanke an Staubfinger ihr Tränen in die Augen steigen ließ.  
Immer, wenn sie auch nur blinzelte, sah sie gleich wieder dieses schreckliche Bild vor sich, Staubfinger, wie er schreiend und wimmernd auf dem Waldboden lag, zusammengekauert wie ein Kind, die Hände aufs Gesicht gepresst, das Blut, das zwischen seinen Fingern hervor sickerte…  
„He."  
Der Prinz klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter.  
„Er kommt schon wieder auf die Beine."  
„Das hoffe ich.", sagte Roxane leise.  
Der Prinz sah sie einen Augenblick lang besorgt an.  
„Und wie geht es dir…?"  
„Hm?"  
Roxane sah zu ihm.  
„Es geht mir gut. Denke ich. Glaube ich. Wie auch immer. Ja, es geht mir gut."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich rasch um und verschwand zurück ins Zelt.  
Die sorgenvollen Blicke des Prinzen folgten ihr.

„Du willst mir also sagen, dass es vieren meiner besten Leute nicht gelungen ist, einen ohnehin schon verletzten Feuerspucker und eine hilflose Bäuerin zu töten?"  
Wenn Blicke hätten töten können, wäre wohl jeder von Capricorns Männern auf der Stelle zu Staub zerfallen.  
„Nein, ihr lasst euch auch noch von ihnen derart übel zurichten, dass Basta nun ein paar Tage außer Gefecht gesetzt sein wird, und beide euch entkommen, mit nichts als einer Kerze und einem Marder!"  
Capricorn hatte leise begonnen, inzwischen schrie er Cockerell allerdings fast an.  
Der Angesprochene wünschte sich seinerseits nichts weiter, als wie der besagte Marder in einem Loch verschwinden zu können.  
„Der Marder beißt.", warf Flachnase vorsichtig ein, was ihm einen weiteren lodernden Blick von Capricorn eintrug.  
Capricorn atmete tief durch.  
„Nun gut. Basta führt einen Privatkrieg gegen diesen Feuerspucker, sei's drum, aber die Frau hat uns öffentlich bloßgestellt, und das ist ihr Todesurteil. Findet sie, egal, wo sie sich verkriecht, habt ihr verstanden? Tötet sie, alle beide, und ebenso jeden, der das zu verhindern sucht!"  
„Sie stehen unter dem Schutz des Schwarzen Prinzen.", erwiderte Cockerell vorsichtig, doch er verstummte schlagartig, als Capricorns Blick ihn traf.

Als Roxane das Zelt betrat, war Staubfinger bei Bewusstsein.  
Er blinzelte, als er ihre Schritte hörte, es gelang ihm jedoch nicht, die Augen vollständig zu öffnen.  
„Ich… hab' dich draußen mit dem Prinzen reden hören.", murmelte er, als sie sich neben ihn setzte.  
„So?"  
Roxane legte ihm prüfend eine Hand auf die Stirn.  
Staubfinger stöhnte leise, stieß sie jedoch nicht weg.  
Nein, das Fieber war nicht gesunken…  
„Es… geht dir nicht gut… oder…?"  
„Besser als dir jedenfalls."  
Ungeachtet seines verhaltenen Protestes beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn auf den Mund.  
„Du hörst keine Weißen Frauen mehr?"  
„Manchmal."  
Das Sprechen fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, aber solange er mit ihr redete, kam er wenigstens nicht auf die Idee, den Weißen Frauen zu antworten.  
„Wenn ich… allein bin…"  
„Dann lass' ich dich nicht mehr allein."  
Sie griff nach seiner Hand und fuhr prüfend mit dem Daumen über die Fingerknöchel.  
„Immerhin hast du dir an Bastas Kiefer nicht die Hand gebrochen…"  
Staubfingers Mundwinkel zuckten, doch er bemühte sich, sein Gesicht nicht zu sehr zu bewegen.  
„Glaubst du… er ist tot…?"  
„Nein.", sagte Roxane leise.  
Sie hielt inne und drückte seine Hand leicht.  
„Er war nicht allein da, und Cockerell und der Rest werden ihm zu Hilfe geeilt sein."  
„Schade.", murmelte Staubfinger.  
„Du hast gehört, wohin wir dich bringen werden, oder…?"  
„Hmh."  
Unter halb geschlossenen Augenlidern sah er zu ihr auf.  
„Du… siehst hübsch aus… weißt du das? Minas Kleid steht dir gut…"  
Nun musste sie doch lachen, leise und während ihr Staubfingers halbherziger Versuch, sie aufzumuntern, erneut Tränen in die Augen steigen ließ.  
Sie spürte kaum, wie sie über das Gesicht liefen, bis Staubfinger ihr behutsam über die Wange strich.  
„Hey…"  
Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Wispern, als er sie mit für jemanden in seinem Zustand erstaunlicher Kraft neben sich zog.  
„Nicht weinen.", wisperte er, „Ich bin ja hier…"  
„Ich weiß."  
Ihre Stimme klang seltsam erstickt, als sie die Wange gegen sein Hemd drückte.  
„Lass mich nicht allein, hörst du, Staubfinger?"  
Er lächelte schwach.  
„Werd' ich nicht.", murmelte er, „Und wenn doch… dann find' ich einen Weg zurück. Versprochen."  
Behutsam wanderten seine Finger durch ihr Haar.  
Roxane griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie.  
Staubfinger lächelte schwach, sagte jedoch nichts.  
Schon bald wurden seine Atemzüge ruhiger und gleichmäßiger; er war eingeschlafen.  
Es hatte wieder zu regnen begonnen, sie konnte die Tropfen vereinzelt auf das Zeltdach fallen hören und die Stimmen der Spielleute draußen im Lager.  
Staubfinger murmelte etwas leises, unverständliches, wachte jedoch nicht auf, als Gwin auf die Liege kletterte und sich auf der Brust seines Herrn zusammenrollte.  
Roxane seufzte leise und drückte Staubfingers Hand etwas fester.  
Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln, als sie daran zurückdachte, wie sie bei den Spielleuten gelebt hatte.  
Sie war als Kind zu ihnen gekommen, nachdem ihre Eltern mitsamt dem Rest ihres Dorfes von Capricorns Männern getötet worden waren, und vom ersten Tag an hatte sie nichts als Ärger mit einem gewissen rothaarigen Jungen gehabt. Für ihn war sie anfangs nur ein Eindringling in die Welt der Spielleute gewesen, jemand, der nicht zu ihnen gehörte und immer ein Außenseiter bleiben würde…

_„Was kannst du?"  
„Was?"  
Sie drehte sich zu dem Jungen um, der sich hinter ihr aufgebaut hatte.  
Er war fast einen Kopf kleiner als sie und gut zwei Jahre jünger, vielleicht acht oder neun Jahre alt, doch unter einem zerzausten rotblonden Haarschopf funkelte er sie an, als habe sie ihn tödlich beleidigt.  
„Was-du-kannst.", wiederholte er in schulmeisterlichem Tonfall, „Singen, tanzen, jonglieren? Wenn du zu uns gehören willst, musst du uns auch helfen, Geld zu verdienen. Also, was kannst du?"  
„Ich… ich weiß nicht. Und überhaupt, was geht dich das an? Du stehst doch auch nicht mit den Erwachsenen auf dem Marktplatz!"  
„Ich könnte aber, wenn ich wollte."  
„Ach, wirklich? Was kannst du denn dann tolles?"  
„Ich werde ein Feuerspucker."  
Ungewollt musste das Mädchen lachen. „Was? Du?"  
„Ich.", bekräftigte ihr Gegenüber, „Ich werde ein Feuerspucker. Der beste."  
Langsam gelang es ihr, ihren Gegenüber einzuordnen. „He, bist du nicht der, der sich gestern beinahe in Brand gesteckt hat bei dem Versuch, das Lagerfeuer zu löschen, indem er es anzischt?"  
„Ich hab' es nicht angezischt!" Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und bemühte sich, den Rest seiner angeknacksten Würde aufrechtzuerhalten. „Ich kann mit dem Feuer sprechen. Die Feuerelfen haben es mir beigebracht."  
„So?" Misstrauisch musterte Roxane den Jungen vor sich. „Ich dachte, Feuerelfen richten einen übel zu, wenn man in die Nähe ihrer Nester kommt."  
„Mich nicht!"  
„Und warum das?"  
„Weil… weil ich das so will."  
„Ah."  
Richtig, der arme Junge hatte neulich wegen ebenjenen Hirngespinstes zwei Wochen im Krankenzelt verbracht.  
„Warum schleppst du dieses Rattenvieh mit dir herum?", ging sie ihrerseits zum Gegenangriff über.  
Die Augen des Jungen wurden schmal wie Schlitze.  
„Das ist ein Marder!"  
„Es sieht aber aus wie eine Ratte."  
„Weil er noch klein ist!"  
„Es ist eine Ratte."  
„Ein Marder! Da, er hat zwei Hörner."  
„Marder haben keine Hörner."  
„Dieser schon! Er ist keine Ratte, er heißt Gwin."  
„Ratten können auch Gwin heißen."  
„Er ist aber ein Marder!"_

Und in der Art war das Gespräch dann weitergegangen, bis sie von einem der erwachsenen Spielleute zum Spüldienst verdonnert worden war und sich ihr neuer Bekannter mitsamt seinem Marder davongemacht hatte.  
Roxane warf dem jungen Mann auf der Liege neben sich einen zärtlichen Blick zu.  
Ja, ein vorlautes Mundwerk hatte er schon immer gehabt, und schon damals war Gwin sein ständiger Begleiter gewesen…  
Zwischen ihnen hatte es immer wieder kleinere Scharmützel gegeben; kaum, dass er das Feuer einigermaßen beherrscht hatte, hatte er es dazu benutzt, ihr das Kleid oder die Haare anzusengen, und anschließend hatte sie ihn zum Dank in den Fluss geschubst oder ihm Brennnesseln unters Hemd gesteckt. Regelmäßig waren sie natürlich beide erwischt und in verschiedene Zelte verbannt worden, damit sie kein Unheil mehr stiften konnten, aber ihre Balgereien waren nie so weit gegangen, als dass sie dem anderen wirklichen Schaden hatten zufügen wollen.  
Schlagartig weniger geworden waren ihre Streitereien erst, als sie zusammen mit den Erwachsenen zum ersten Mal auf dem Marktplatz gestanden hatte. Damals war sie sechzehn gewesen.

_Staubfinger wartete schon auf sie, am Rand des kleinen Dorfes.  
Das tat er öfters; meistens zusammen mit dem dunkelhäutigen Jungen, der ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgte; doch diesmal war er allein.  
„He, Roxane!"  
Sie ignorierte ihn und ging weiter – die Sonne ging bereits unter, und sie wollte vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit zurück im Lager sein.  
„Roxane, warte!"  
Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er zu ihr aufgeholt und hielt ihren Arm fest.  
Sie blieb stehen.  
„Was ist denn?"  
Staubfinger fuhr sich nervös mit einer Hand durchs Haar; er trug es seit neuestem länger, vermutlich, weil ihm eines der Mädchen im Lager gesagt hatte, dass es verwegener aussah.  
Mädchen – noch so ein ständiger Streitpunkt zwischen ihnen.  
Erst letzte Woche hatte sie ihn mit Alisa erwischt, einer der Seiltänzerinnen, und die Woche davor, das wusste sie ganz genau, hatte er sich mit einer anderen herumgetrieben, bis ihr Vater ihm eine Tracht Prügel verabreicht hatte.  
„Ich war heute auf dem Marktplatz."  
„Ah, und jetzt willst du mich wegen meiner Stimme aufziehen?"  
Gwin, der wie üblich auf Staubfingers Schulter hockte, keckerte leise.  
Unwillkürlich verzog Roxane leicht das Gesicht.  
„Nein, nein… ich meine, was ich dir sagen wollte, das war wirklich gut… ich meine, ich weiß nicht, ob du das gemerkt hast, aber die Leute waren ganz… ganz fasziniert von dir, weißt du?"  
Roxane verdrehte die Augen.  
„Auf den Trick fall' ich nicht herein, ich war furchtbar, und das weiß ich selbst, also such dir eines der anderen Mädchen aus dem Lager dafür."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und wollte gehen.  
„Ich fand's gut.", sagte er leise.  
Verdutzt blieb sie stehen.  
„Was?"  
Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.  
„Ich fand's echt gut.", wiederholte er vorsichtig, „Wirklich."  
„Oh."  
Verwirrt sah sie ihn an.  
„Ach so."  
Ach so?!  
Der meistbegehrteste Junge im Lager machte ihr ein Kompliment, und alles, was ihr dazu einfiel war „Ach so"?!  
„Ich… dachte, ich sag' dir das einfach mal.", sagte er vorsichtig.  
„Das ist nett von dir.", erwiderte sie ebenso vorsichtig.  
Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, wortlos gingen sie nebeneinander her durch den Wald, zum Lager.  
Als sie schließlich bei den ersten Zelten angekommen waren, wandte Staubfinger sich noch einmal ihr zu.  
„Ich fänd's gut, wenn du ab jetzt öfter singen würdest. Auf dem Marktplatz, meine ich.", fügte er rasch hinzu.  
Sie lächelte leicht. „Mal sehen."  
„Okay."  
„Gute Nacht."  
„Gute Nacht, Staubfinger."  
Mit diesen Worten küsste sie ihn, einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, auf die Wange, und verschwand ins Zelt.  
Staubfinger blieb vollkommen verwirrt stehen und starrte ihr nach._


	5. Berührt

_Es dauerte lange, bis Staubfinger Roxane fand.  
Einerseits, weil sich in ihm noch immer etwas dagegen sträubte, ihr nachzulaufen wie ein Hund.  
Andererseits, weil er nicht wusste, was genau er ihr überhaupt sagen wollte.  
„He, weißt du, ich hab' dich ja gestern singen gehört, du hast echt 'ne tolle Stimme und hübsch bist du auch, heiraten wir?"  
So ein Unsinn!  
Ohrfeigen würde sie ihn.  
Oder auslachen, und das war noch schlimmer.  
Abgesehen davon konnte er sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, sie zu heiraten, ebensowenig, wie er sich vorstellen konnte, sein ganzes Leben an ein und demselben Ort zu verbringen.  
Er würde überhaupt nicht heiraten.  
Aber eine Person, mit der er sein ganzes Leben zubringen wollte, die gab es…  
Roxane hatte sich zum Fluss zurückgezogen, als er sie fand.  
Hierher kam sie oft zum Nachdenken, das wusste er, und er war kurz davor, sich auf dem Fuße wieder umzudrehen, als ihm einfiel, dass sie vermutlich im Augenblick nicht den geringsten Wert auf Gesellschaft legte.  
Andererseits – er hatte nicht den Tag damit zugebracht, nach ihr zu suchen, um jetzt unverrichteter Dinge wieder zu verschwinden.  
Eine Weile stand er stumm da und beobachtete sie.  
Es war bereits dunkel, durch die Bäume hindurch konnte er die Fackeln des Lagers sehen.  
Der Mond spiegelte sich auf dem Wasser; das einzige, was zu hören war, waren die Geräusche der Bäume und das Rauschen des Wassers.  
„Du kannst dich ruhig setzen, ich beiß' dich nicht."  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er begriff, dass er gemeint war.  
Himmel, hatte sie etwa die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass er hier war?!  
Er nahm so hastig neben ihr Platz, dass er beinahe ausrutschte und kopfüber in den Fluss fiel.  
„Ich… ich wollte dich nicht stören."  
Nicht?  
Nicht?  
Warum war er denn dann hier, verdammt?!  
„Tust du nicht.", murmelte sie.  
Stille breitete sich aus.  
Nervös fuhr Staubfinger sich durchs Haar.  
„Roxane… gestern Abend, da…"  
„Ein Versehen.", sagte sie, etwas zu hastig für seinen Geschmack.  
Noch immer sah sie ihn nicht an, starrte weiter zur Seite.  
Wieder herrschte Stille.  
„Ich hab' an meine Eltern gedacht.", sagte sie plötzlich leise.  
Nun sah sie ihn an und erschrocken stellte er fest, dass ihre Wangen feucht schimmerten.  
Hastig sah sie wieder beiseite und er widerstand mit Mühe dem Impuls, sie in den Arm zu nehmen.  
„Erinnerst du dich an deine Eltern, Staubfinger?", fragte sie schließlich leise.  
Er schüttelte schwach den Kopf.  
„Kaum. Ich meine, bei Spielleuten kümmert sich ohnehin immer die ganze Gruppe um die Kinder… ich weiß nicht, ob meine Eltern noch leben oder nicht."  
Roxane lächelte schwach.  
„Ich schätze, das ist besser, als die eigenen Eltern definitiv tot zu wissen, oder?"  
„Ich weiß nicht.", murmelte Staubfinger, „Da hat man wenigstens Gewissheit, oder?"  
Noch immer starrte Roxane auf das Wasser zu ihren Füßen hinunter.  
Ihre Schultern zuckten leicht.  
„Ja, das… das stimmt wohl."  
Staubfinger nahm den Rest seines Mutes zusammen und umarmte sie.  
Sie versteifte sich kurz, legte dann jedoch den Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen.  
„Staubfinger…?", fragte sie leise, die Wange an seine Schulter gelehnt.  
„Hmh?"  
„Warum bist du hierher gekommen?"  
„Ich hab' dir gesucht."  
Es war erstaunlich, wie leicht ihm diese Worte auf einmal über die Lippen kamen.  
„Ich hab' mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, weil du den ganzen Tag nicht im Lager warst… ich dachte mir, nicht, dass dich die Gepanzerten erwischt haben oder was weiß ich."  
Sie lächelte schwach.  
„Sorgen um mich…? Das ist nett von dir. Sind die Gepanzerten denn schon so nahe?"  
„In letzter Zeit wurden immer wieder kleinere Trupps von ihnen hier gesichtet. Und wie wir wissen, verhaftet der Natternkopf Spielleute gerne einfach von der Straße weg, nur, weil er Lust hat, mal wieder jemanden aufzuhängen."  
„Verstehe.", murmelte Roxane, „Da kann ich mich ja glücklich schätzen, dass du hier bist."  
Er wusste nicht ganz, wieviel Ernst nun in ihren Worten steckte oder nicht.  
„Hast du schon immer bei den Spielleuten gelebt?"  
„Schon immer.", antwortete Staubfinger mit einem leichten Grinsen, „Mein ganzes Leben lang."  
Roxane sah zu ihm auf.  
„Hattest du denn nie das Bedürfnis, sowas wie ein festes Zuhause zu haben? Einen Ort, meine ich, zu dem du jederzeit zurückkehren kannst?"  
Staubfinger schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Nie. Ich meine, das ist doch auf Dauer langweilig, oder?"  
Roxane öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, doch im selben Augenblick war vom Lager her ein gellender Schrei zu hören.  
„Die Gepanzerten! Lauft um euer Leben!"_

„Wie lange ist er schon in diesem Zustand?"  
Die Stimme des Schleierkauzes drang durch den Nebel in Staubfingers Kopf.  
„Seit gut einer Woche. Capricorns Männer haben ihn übel zugerichtet."  
Roxane klang ruhig und gefasst, wer sie nicht gut kannte, hätte denken können, dass sie tatsächlich so unbeteiligt wie möglich sprach. Nur, wer genau hinhörte, nahm das leichte Zittern ihrer Stimme wahr.  
„Er hat hohes Fieber, aber es gibt keinen Bader, der ihn behandeln würde, außer Euch."  
„Ich weiß."  
Jemand strich ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht.  
„Staubfinger, hörst du mich?"  
„Ja.", murmelte er.  
Bei jedem Wort durchzuckte erneut ein scharfer Schmerz die Verletzungen in seinem Gesicht und Staubfinger stöhnte leise.  
„Hier, trink das."  
Der Schleierkauz setzte ihm einen Becher an die Lippen.  
„Das ist eine Mischung aus Wein und Bilsenkraut; danach wirst du schlafen, und zwar eine ganze Weile lang."  
Das fruchtige Aroma des Weins stieg Staubfinger in die Nase; mit einiger Mühe nahm er ein paar Schlucke.  
„Gut so."  
Roxane nahm wieder neben ihm Platz, nahm seine Hand in ihre Hände und drückte sie leicht.  
„Bleib bei ihm.", konnte er die Stimme des Schleierkauzes hören, „Ich bin bald zurück."  
Schritte entfernten sich, doch als die Tür des Raumes zufiel, war Staubfinger bereits in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf hinübergeglitten.


End file.
